Not Celebrated
by Disastro
Summary: .:Disastro:. Para él la Navidad era un período de consumo desenfrenado. Pero al menos ahora había conocido a una linda chica de cabello castaño con la cual no-celebrar la Navidad el próximo año. Todos Humanos. One-Shot. Para Midori.


**Título:** Not Celebrated  
**Personaje: **Edward Masen, Isabella Swan.  
**Sumario: **Para él la Navidad era un período de consumo desenfrenado. Pero al menos ahora había conocido a una linda chica de cabello castaño con la cual no-celebrar la Navidad el próximo año. Todos Humanos. One-Shot. Para Midori.  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight _no_ me pertenece.  
******Dedicatoria:** Para mi futura esposa _Midori_, espero que te guste tu regalo de bodas adelantado. Pregunta: ¿Para cuándo programamos la fecha?******  
**

******

* * *

**

******Not Celebrated

* * *

**

El cielo se cernía sobre la ciudad de Seattle como un oscuro y denso manto que no permitía pasar ni el más mínimo rayo de luz, en cambio, los desiguales copos de nieve caían como pequeñas estrellas dándole un poco de brillo al matiz oscuro de la noche.

Pero hoy era el día, la tan esperada víspera de Navidad había llegado y nada podría opacar toda la alegría que refulgía en el aire. Dónde quiera que se mirase podrían haber niños riendo y jugando, incluso aquel pequeño impaciente que trataba de averiguar que había bajo el árbol ese año; las madres se movían por la cocina dando los últimos toques a la cena mientras que los padres, casi siempre reacios a acercarse al horno, ayudaban en lo que podían. Aquella atmósfera de dicha estaba presente en cada casa excepto en una…

En un departamento ubicado en un quinto piso de uno de los numerosos edificios de la gran ciudad de Seattle; allí no había un gran pino decorado, no habían personas riendo ni cenando y ni el más mínimo adorno alegórico a la fecha podía ser visto sobre una mesada o colgado en la pared, el nombre del único habitante de aquel recinto era Edward Masen. Él se encontraba, al igual que todos los años alrededor de esa fecha, sentado frente al piano que se encontraba en su sala de estar, se veía concentrado mientras sus dedos se movían rápidamente sobre las teclas del instrumento, entonando una melodía suave y lenta que luego transitaba a una más fuerte y rápida pero volvía a cambiar una y otra vez tomando todos los matices posibles; dejó de tocar cuando ya no encontró otra forma de torcer aquella disonante melodía.

Suspiró aburrido mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello cobrizo que había caído frente a sus ojos pensando que quizás no se encontraría en aquel estado si hubiera aceptado la invitación de su mejor amigo Jasper Whitlock o si la gente comenzara a ver la época navideña cómo lo que es: Un período de consumo desenfrenado que se basaba en el simple principio de _"Dar y Recibir"_,que en otras palabras sería _"Yo compro, Tú compras, Él/Ella compra"_ pero no podía expresarlo en voz alta si no quería que la novia de su amigo –la cual casualmente es una gran partidaria del principio "Dar y Recibir"- hubiera sacado fuerza de donde no tenía y quizás lo hubiera dejado inconsciente o lo hubiera golpeado con una de sus bolsas Gucci. Negó con la cabeza ante lo estúpido que había sido aquel razonamiento, las latas de cerveza que había bebido hace unas cuantas horas decidieron pasarle factura de forma adelantada.

Se levantó del taburete frente al piano y camino hacia la cocina en busca de otra bebida, si el alcohol no lo había matado hace años ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Abrió el refrigerador pero no encontró más que unas manzanas, una rebanada de pizza a medio comer y dos botellas de agua. Soltó un quejido y contó mentalmente cuantas cervezas se había bebido ya.

_"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis... Dos, cuatro, seis..."_

Sí, se había acabado el _six-pack_. Se golpeó a sí mismo en la frente y trató de pensar en una tienda que estuviera abierta en plena víspera navideña. ¿La tienda que quedaba a unas dos cuadras? No, él dueño había cerrado el establecimiento hace tres días. Pensó en todas las tiendas que se hallaban en los próximos tres kilómetros a la redonda pero ninguna parecía estar disponible.

_"Asombroso..."_

Salió al pequeño balcón de su departamento —ignorando el hecho de que estaba descalzo, en pijama y que la temperatura en el exterior era casi de tres grados bajo cero- y entonces vio su _casi-salvación_: una pequeña tienda abierta las 24 Horas a unos cinco metros del edificio donde residía. Hubiera saltado desde el balcón si no hubiera estado en un quinto piso, pero era _muy_ probable que sobreviviera a la caída a menos que fuera una especie de superhéroe o criatura supernatural como un vampiro o algo por el estilo.

Entró otra vez y fue a su habitación, se puso unos jeans sobre el pantalón de pijama, agarró un abrigo gris y se calzó unos zapatos antes de salir hacia el frío exterior, la nieve rápidamente se arremolino sobre su cabello humedeciéndolo ligeramente. Caminó hacia la tienda con paso veloz tratando de hacer lo más corto posible el tramo de su casa hasta el local; mantuvo la vista fija en sus pies levantando el rostro momentáneamente, logrando capturar una que otra escena dentro de las casas: la cena de una familia, una pareja besándose bajo el muérdago, un intercambio de regalos... Las típicas acciones que se realizan una y otra vez todos los años, como en aquellas películas de Disney que suelen pasar una y otra vez durante todo el día y que alguna vez sintió interés de ver, pero claro, eso fue cuando tenía cinco años y aun creía en Santa Claus.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la tienda. Al entrar fue recibido por el sonar de unas pequeñas campanas que indicaban su llegada y el sonido de una canción la cual según pudo reconocer pertenecía a Elvis Presley*****.

_"I hear the bells saying Christmas is near,  
They ring out to tell the world that this is the season of cheer…"_

— Felices fiestas.- le dijo el vendedor; era un hombre de unos 60 años, de cabello gris y ojos de un tono castaño, su rostro arrugado mostraba desinterés y algo de aburrimiento.

— Felices fiestas...- dijo Edward educadamente, aunque sabía que para aquel hombre serían de todo menos felices.

_"…I hear a choir singing sweetly somewhere and a glow fills my heart,  
I'm in peace with the world as the sound of their singing fills the air…"_

En el local sólo habían dos personas además de el viejo y de él mismo, un hombre de unos 40 años que cargaba un par de latas en la mano y una chica de cabello castaño que no pudo ver perfectamente ya que se encontraba detrás de una estantería. Caminó entre los pequeños corredores hasta llegar al congelador donde se encontraba lo que buscaba, abrió la puerta y saco un _six-pack_; se dispuso a ir a pagar cuando vio a la chica de cabello castaño en punta de pies tratando de alcanzar una caja de cereal en uno de los estantes más altos. La imagen le resulto bastante graciosa, la muchacha daba pequeños saltos tratando de alcanzar su objetivo pero cuando fallaba soltaba un gemido de frustración y apretaba los puños, parecía a punto de hacer una rabieta.

— ¿Un poco de ayuda?- le preguntó antes de alzar una mano y alcanzar con facilidad la caja que tantos problemas le había causado.

— Muchas gracias, estaba a punto de lanzarle algo a ver si caía...- la castaña se giró casi chocando contra el pecho del muchacho de cabello cobrizo.

— Oh, lo siento...- se disculpó Edward mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás permitiéndose a sí mismo ver con más claridad a la chica de cabello caoba: Era pálida (casi tanto cómo él), delgada y no muy alta cómo había podido apreciar con anterioridad; su rostro tenía forma de corazón resaltando en él un par de orbes color chocolate, su nariz era pequeña sin embargo no demasiado y su labio superior era ligeramente más lleno que el inferior.

Bella lo observó con detenimiento. Él era realmente pálido, su cabello entre castaño y rojo tenía un peculiar tono cobrizo, su rostro poseía facciones perfectamente simétricas: una nariz recta, mandíbula algo cuadrada, pómulos no muy salientes y para rematar un par de ojos verdes, sin azul, sin gris, sin café, puramente verde aunque ligeramente oscuros; era bastante alto (un metro ochenta y nueve, aproximadamente), poseía una complexión musculosa mas era algo delgado. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que estaba haciendo, ¿desde cuando ella se ponía a examinar así a los desconocidos?

_"Creo que lo haces sólo cuando te ayudan a alcanzar una caja de cereal y son sumamente bien parecidos..."_ comentó una voz en su cabeza.

_"…Oh why can't every day be like Christmas, why can't that feeling go on endlessly  
For if everyday could be just like Christmas, what a wonderful world this would be…"_

— Bueno, gracias... este...- dijo atropelladamente pero él pareció entender.

— Edward.-

Se reprendió mentalmente, no era del tipo de persona que averiguaba los nombres de amables desconocidos...

— Gracias, Edward.- sonrió tímidamente sin evitar que un ligero sonrojo, o tan ligero como pueda ser el color carmín.

— No es ningún problema, señorita.- dijo Edward dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida desintencionadamente encantadora.

— Es Bella.- dijo repentinamente, él de ojos verdes la miró confundido— Quiero decir... no me llames señorita, mi nombre es Bella.-

— En ese caso, es un placer conocerte Bella.- volvió a sonreír, un verdadero récord en aquella fecha, pero no podía evitarlo, aquella chica le hacía destilar simpatía.

Volvió a sonrojarse por tercera vez desde que comenzó a hablar con él, extraña e irracionalmente (dado que no tenía ningún tipo de lógica) le gustaba la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre hacía algo extraño al pronunciarlo cómo si supiera italiano o algo así.

— Lo mismo digo...- concordó Bella— Ahora... tengo que ir a... ya sabes... pagar. Fue un placer.-

— Adiós, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.- la última parte la dijo sin pensar, pero _quizás_ y _sólo quizás_ sería agradable volver a encontrársela por ahí.

La chica le dirigió una sonrisa y asintió, la idea le agradaba.

— Espero que así sea.- sacó un bolígrafo y un papel en el cual anotó algo que él no consiguió ver, le entregó el trozo de papel con una confianza que no conocía— Adiós, Edward.-

Y se fue.

Edward pagó las botellas y salió, las últimas notas de la canción escuchándose en el aire. Bajo la luz de uno de los faroles que se encontraban en la desierta calle leyó lo que ella había escrito:

_Bella Swan_  
_574-3312-9786_

Sonrió estúpidamente, no podía evitarlo, aquella desconocida lo hacía sonreír como un crío en su cumpleaños, o en este caso, en Navidad. Bueno, Edward seguía detestando aquella festividad, pero ahora tenía una buena (o no tan buena) razón por la cual no seguir celebrándola: Había conocido a una linda chica de cabello castaño con la cual no-celebrar la Navidad el próximo año. ¿Estaría libre para San Valentín?

* * *

*****_If Every Day Was Like Christmas_ de Elvis Presley es la canción que se escucha en la tienda.

* * *

**N/a:**

Bueno, son alrededor de la una de la madrugada y pensaba subir esto mañana en la mañana (o mañana en la tarde ya que nunca me levanto antes del mediodía) pero como no tengo sueño, efecto secundario de los dulces que me comí, lo subiré ahora que puedo.

Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot y que no haya quedado tan desastroso como creo que quedo. Mido, no te decepciones con el resultado, hice lo que pude.

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ^-^

**Disastro**

**Post Data: **Creo que la Navidad es una conspiración global de gobiernos con el sector económico para ganar dinero de forma fácil y masiva, Santa Claus es sólo una máscara, lo siento mucho niños del mundo (?)

**Post Data de la Post Data: **También les deseo un próspero Año Nuevo, Porshes 911 Turbo y un Vampiro u Hombre Lobo que las amé tanto como Edward ama a Bella (pero sin la parte suicida que lo llevaría a Italia si cree que se mueren) (?!)

**Post Data de la Post Data de la Post Data: **No me hagan caso, el azúcar me afectó el cerebro... -.-


End file.
